1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to beauty care products, and more specifically to a shampoo cape provided with a splash guard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When hair is washed, as in a beauty salon, the customer typically sits in a chair and reclines rearwardly to place the hair to be washed into a sink where it is sprayed with a sprayer or nozzle. Various devices have been used to cover the customer in an attempt to prevent water from splashing or dripping from the hair onto the customer, the customer's clothes and/or chair. One such commonly used device is a plastic cape placed over the customer which has a front portion and rear portions draped over the shoulders of the customer. However, with vigorous washing and spraying of water, water could be deflected or splashed between the cape rear portions and onto the customer's clothes and/or the chair in which the customer is sitting. The only protection afforded to the customer with this known cape is the use of the plastic panel which forms the only water impervious barrier between the customer and the source of the water. However, this single barrier has not proved to be totally satisfactory for insuring dryness of the customer and/or the customer's clothes or chair.